PostHogwarts life for Ron and Hermion
by Ambygirl86
Summary: This about Ron and Hermione the summer after they graduated. Enjoy!!


Love always finds a way  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And The main characters children.  
  
August 3rd. Summer after 7th year.  
  
Hermione sat next to the window and sighed, rubbing her belly, which was becoming very large. She was just starting her 5th month of pregnancy with Ron Weasley's child. She and Ron had become very intimate in their last year at Hogwarts, and now she was going to have a baby. Not that they hadn't gotten married, of course. They had actually found out about Hermione's pregnancy on their honeymoon. That two weeks had been the most romantic Hermione had ever experienced.  
But Ron was gone. Not gone as in dead, gone as in he hadn't been seen in weeks. He had left shortly after they got back from their honeymoon. Hermione sighed sadly as she thought about what had happened.  
  
********FLASHBACK********  
  
Hermione came home to an empty house, which was unusual, because Ron was Always home first. She looked around, finally finding a note on the kitchen table. It read like this:  
My Dearest Hermione,  
I don't know how to say this, so i will just say it. I am leaving for a bit. I don't know how long, or when i will be back, but i still love you. You and the baby. I just don't feel ready to be a father yet. I don't feel grown up enough yet. I will get a job and send you packages to pay for yourself and things for the baby.   
Please don't be sad. I will come back to you. Mark my words. I love you more then life itself. I will be back, though. Don't give up on me.  
All my Love,  
Ron  
********END FLASHBACK********  
  
Tears slipped slowly down Hermione's face. She wanted him to come back. She had sent owls, and he had replied, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't the same as having him laying next to her at night, and being there when she awoke in the morning. She missed him so much it hurt her almost physically. But she couldn't let the hurt do that. She needed to stay healthy for her baby. For Ron's baby. Their baby.  
  
The next 4 months passed uneventfully. Hermione got packages from Ron and she put the money in the bank. Ron hadn't come back yet, and Hermione was afraid he wouldn't be here to be with her when their child was born.  
As she sat in the armchair at her home, she felt a strange sensation go threw her. She had been told about this before. And she knew what it meant.  
She was in Labor1 She rushed to the phone and dialed her mother.  
Mum! The baby's coming! Oh, God, what do i do? she said into the phone when her mom had picked up.  
Calm down sweetheart. I'll call the hospital and have your dad owl a few people. You'll be okay. Breath. I love you. We'll be there As soon as we can.   
Hermione hung up the phone and called the hospital, telling them what was happening. The nurse that picked up told her that an ambulance was on it's way to get her and to remain calm.  
****************************************  
Ron Weasley was sitting in his apartment when he got Hermione's parent's owl. He tore the note off and read it:  
  
Ron,  
Come to the Muggle Hospital as soon as possible. Hermione's having the baby! She needs you there!  
Mum (AN: Hermione's)  
  
Ron wasted no time. With one sweep of his wand, all his stuff was loaded into his trunk, he disapparated to the hospital.  
He ended up outside Hermione's room, just as she screamed from another contraction. Ron rushed inside. Hermione was laying on a bed on the other end of the room, her face flushed and sweaty, her mum patting her forehead with a wet cloth. When she looked up and saw Ron, she smiled.  
she breathed. I thought you'd never get here. He rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back tightly. I've missed you so much, Ron!  
Ron kissed her lips. I missed you too, sweetheart. he said when they broke apart. He took his seat after washing his hands and took her hand. Hermione screamed and right afterward there was a sharp cry. The doctor looked at the baby, then smiled at the couple.  
It's a Girl!! he said, jovially. Hermione went absolutely mad for her new baby girl when she was brought back in and placed in her arms.  
Oh, Ron....Ron, she's so beautiful. She has you hair. she whispered.  
Ron chuckled. And your eyes he said, smiling.  
What are you going to name her? asked Hermione's mother.  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Well, mum, Hermione started. I had ideas, but i didn't have a chance to talk to Ron. She turned to him. I was thinking about naming the baby Victoria if it was a girl. But I didn't have a middle name for her. What do you think?  
Ron thought for a moment. I think that Marie would be great middle name. What do you think?  
Victoria Marie Weasley....I like it. She said. What about you? she cooed at the baby. The baby giggled. Then that's what we'll call her. Victoria Marie Weasley.  
  
  
Did you like? i liked writing it!! I have another story or two lined up. i think i'll write them down first just to make sure i'm not making it up and it doesn't make sense. bye!  
  



End file.
